transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
News:Chargen
redirectCreatingCharacters Chargen is shorthand for "character generation". TF2k5 has an online chargen system, which is used to set up Original Characters (OCs) after their concept has been approved. Please read Application for information required in the submission of your email concept to character staff. When your application has been approved, the charstaffer will create your player character and give you the password. You will then be able to log in while in chargen to finalize your chargen setup. NOTE: If you do not login for a week to a character that is in the chargen areas, the character will be *AUTOMATICALLY* purged from the database! In the first rooms, you will set up a few basic attributes: your species, gender, number of modes, and sizes. PLEASE be careful in these rooms, because you will NOT be able to get back to them after you leave them. Based on your choices, you will get a certain number of Chargen Points (CPs) to spend on your character. Base Points Stats Stats are assigned on a point-for-point basis, using a scale of 1 - 10. The final stats are calculated by taking this number, multiplying by 10, and randomizing it. Stats of 1 and 10 are equally and VERY rare. These represent true extremes, and will ONLY be approved if well-justified by your concept and background. A stat of 1 does NOT mean simply that your character is not talented in that area... it means that your character is significantly handicapped in that area. A stat of 10 means that your character is extraordinarily gifted in that area. Characters that are "minmaxed" (many very high and many very low stats) will not be approved and will be sent back to redo their profiles. Sizes The default size level for any Transformer is Size 5. You can purchase a larger size level by spending points. It costs 2 point for every level of increase in size. Alternately, you can sell down your Size level. You receive one extra point for every size level you sell down. NOTE: if all your sizes total below 8, your points are lowered to 58. This is because most characters of such small size are not as powerful combat-wise as normal-sized TFs and therefore don't need so many points to create a realistic character. (see Base Point grid above) Humans have a mandatory size of 2, so they don't spend any points in this area. Default size levels for aliens are 2 as well, but they may be given different sizes if their concept warrants, so they don't spend points either. After setting up these basic things, you will enter the area where you set up your character's +ICFINGER and background. These are the places where you convey your character concept and origin to other players. Anyone reading this should have a good idea of what your character is all about. The room descriptions will help you set up these attributes. PLEASE NOTE: your +profile *must* fit your concept/background and vice versa. You may not claim to have powers that you have not purchased, and you may not purchase powers that have no relation to your concept. Additionally, if your +profile varies from what was approved in your Email application, and you weren't told to do so by a Charstaffer, you will be sent back to do Chargen over. Modes Most Transformers have two modes, and humans from the alternate universe (see ALT-U) have two modes. All humans/aliens have one mode. If you want to make a Triple-Changer, you will be able to purchase an additional mode - however, remember that you will ALSO have an additional velocity that you need to set, as well as attacks and abilities for that mode to buy. An extra mode costs 5 points. Abilities - General Next are abilities. Each ability has a point cost (see Abilities for cost information * Not available Online at this time), which you pay in order to get that ability. Abilities are purchased PER MODE: if you get flight in plane mode, you don't automatically get it in robot mode too. Also, abilities are NOT inclusive: FTL does NOT include space-flight/flight and dive does NOT include swim. IMPORTANT: some abilities require wiz-approval. These abilities cannot be purchased normally. You have to request them in the initial setup area and keep the points unspent in the rest of chargen. Also, some abilities require a certain minimum level of stats, as shown in the Prerequisites Column. All Decepticons get flight ability in their robot mode for free, no Autobot may purchase the Flight ability for robot mode, humans may not purchase flight/spaceflight/ftl. Skills - General Skills are RP only abilities available to all characters. Skills are also something that do take some time and effort to learn. Driving would not be a skill, but Stunt Driving would be. All characters begin with up to 3 free skills, and can purchase additional skills for one point per skill. As with Abilities above, some skills require a certain minimum level of stats, as shown in the Prerequisites. Attacks - General Attacks also must be purchased. Certain attacks are available for free, if appropriate for the mode. Punch/Kick are free for humanoid modes, Bite/Claw are free for animal modes as alternatives to Punch/Kick. Humans may not purchase any weapons costing more than 4 points. That's because humans don't carry personal armament on the level of TF weapons. Humans will, if appropriate, be equipped with exo-suits by their faction. There are several different attack powers available here. They are kept general deliberately. The combat system here will indicate hit or miss and the amount of damage, and then all the action is yours to roleplay. Note that in addition to the attacks listed below, everyone has the grasp attack available. PLEASE BE SURE TO READ THE COMBAT RULES BEFORE PARTICIPATING IN COMBAT! Especially note that you can't take just one attack and then use that each and every round. NOTE: The Combat system is undergoing a large code change. The costs and types of attacks will change when the new system goes live. A few notes and hint * Armor is set by charstaff; see Armor * Velocity numbers correspond to real speeds; see Velocity. TF minimum velocity in robot mode is normally 4. 6 is a MINIMUM velocity for aircraft, 7 for jets. * Powerful weapons are RARELY given to low leadership characters. * TFs are high-tech types. The WORST ones should have at LEAST 3 FRP/TECH and at least a laser ranged weapon. * Maximum Firepower or Endurance stats for a Human is 4. * Chargen will go much faster for you if you work out your stats/abilities/attacks/skills beforehand as you decide on your profile. A NOTE ON ADVANCEMENT OCs can gain extra points over time through our advancement system, which will allow you to advance based on the quality of your RP as voted by other players of the game. Please read Advancement. Attacks - Ranged Note: Attacks purchased are purchased only for one mode. Attacks - Melee Note: Attacks purchased are purchased only for one mode. Abilities - Costs Additional Notes * Abilities are NOT inclusive (e.g., FTL does NOT include flight) * Any of the 8 or 10-point abilities (as determined from the Chargen Cost column) must be approved by all staff heads. The process will take longer, and the app should have good justification for it. This approval is required for advancement as well. Velocity Benchmarks 1 Human speed 2 Battlesuit speed or Dinobot 'dino' speed 3 Minibot or Dinobot robot speed 4 Average TF robot speed (30 mph) 5 Highway speeds (60 mph) 6 Slow aircraft and racing speeds (120 mph) 7 Average subsonic flight (300 mph) 8 Mach 1 9 Mach 3 10 Mach 5+ (escape velocity) Armor Armor is the only stat on your character that is assigned by an administrator. Once set, armor can be upgraded later via the Advancement process, but there is no way to pay for additional armor when creating your character! Armor rankings range from 1 to 10. If a character has 0 armor (Humans, Quints, certain altmodes like tapes), then it is considered "fragile" by the combat system. As your armor statistic increases, the difference between the new level and the level below diminishes. (In other words, there's a bigger jump from 0 to 1 than 1 to 2, 2 to 3, etc.) Armor for Robot/"Primary" Modes Armor Level Description Notes 0 Humans 1 Alternate Universe Humans 2 ? 3 Tape/minibot Transformers 4 Average Transformer 5 Tough TF (Ironhide, Sunstreaker) 75+ Str and End Stats 6 Very tough TFs (Dinobots, Rodimus) 7 Sky Lynx 8 Gestalt 9 ? 10 Cities (Metroplex, Trypticon) Armor for Vehicle/"Secondary" Modes Armor Level Description 1 Unarmored vehicle (cars, motorcycles, hovercars) 2 Lightly armored (jets, copters, trucks, construction, artillery) 3 Moderately armored vehicles (APCs, A-10 Thunderbolts) 4 Armored vehicles (hovertanks, shuttlecraft, power armor) 5 Heavily armored vehicles (tanks) 6 Extremely armored vehicles (aircraft carriers) 7 Massively armored vehicles (USS Missouri, etc.) 8 Defense bases (e.g. Omega Supreme), Dinobot dinosaur modes 9 ? 10 Cities (e.g. Metroplex, Trypticon) Additional Notes: * Animal modes will generally have the armor of the robot mode -1. * "Smaller" vehicles (relative to sizes in Size) may have lower armor. * "Larger" vehicles (relative to sizes in Size) may have higher armor.